


hum buzzing hum

by torches



Category: Tekkon Kinkreet (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so cool to watch things grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hum buzzing hum

**Author's Note:**

> For [Treyu](http://bluefish.dreamwidth.org/profile).

It's so cool to watch things grow. It takes hours, days, weeks ... things are still until they're not, everything takes time, you can wander off and come back and nothing changes, it's like watching a cartoon where the film plays out a second a day and ends by looping back around like an airplane. That's what Black says; White doesn't have enough patience for cartoons, he can't sit still for them. But he can sit still for flowers. Flowers are living things and if he watches long enough sometimes ants start crawling on him and that's awesome.

Life is awesome.


End file.
